


oh brother, my brother

by SeasOfRhye



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Arjuna is a mom and I love him, Fluff, Gen, I love Karna too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasOfRhye/pseuds/SeasOfRhye
Summary: Arjuna narrows his eyes. “Are you being cheeky with me?”“Hmm?” Karna blinks. “I do not recall implying such a thing.” He sighs. “How sad...how sad, indeed. To this day, I cannot believe that the son of Indra himself cannot understand such a—”Arjuna yanks Karna back by one of the spikes on his collar. “Listen, and listen well, brother. I am only going to say this once."Arjuna teaches Karna how to sit properly.





	oh brother, my brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/gifts).



> So I dolphined for Karna during the New Years gacha and didn't get him but you know what. I still love him  
> I love Arjuna too tbh
> 
> tl;dr: I love these brothers and want them to be happy 
> 
> Anyway @ dunyazad thanks for screaming about these two with me lmao I cry every time
> 
> Enjoy the fluff ^^

“Your posture is horrendous.”

 

But what did he expect in the first place? Arjuna finds himself asking. Of the white-haired Heroic Spirit sitting—or slouching, rather—in front of him, he can expect many things, but it seems that basic awareness has continuously eluded him. (Or perhaps  _ he _ has eluded  _ it. _ )

 

Said Heroic Spirit glances in his direction. “Oh? Is that so?”

 

“It is  _ extremely _ so, Karna.”

 

His brother blinks almost lazily. “I see. How unfortunate.” He remains in the same position.

 

Arjuna huffs. “And you make absolutely no attempt to correct yourself. Amazing. Truly amazing.”  

 

“Indeed. Well, that is, if you say so.” Karna’s elbows rest upon his kneecaps. His arms are dangling into the air at an uncomfortable looking angle. “Personally, I have no idea how such a phenomenon could be considered ‘amazing’, but perhaps—”

 

“Do you honestly not get what I’m saying, you utter airhead? If you keep squatting like that, you’re going to bend your entire spine.” 

 

“I see no issue with that.” Karna shrugs, and Arjuna has to admit that, despite the fact that he’s crouched like a child playing in the sand, he does not  _ seem _ to be bothered. “If I find myself in such a situation, I will simply correct it.”

 

“Alright. Then do it.”

 

Karna stares at him blankly.

 

Arjuna’s hand meets his forehead. “To this day, I have difficulty believing that the son of Surya himself cannot master such a simple feat.”

 

The son of Surya cocks his head. “What feat? I feel no discomfort. As such, I will continue to—”

 

“Are you a child?” Arjuna marches over. “Alright, that’s enough. This would have been unacceptable in our house. Karna, I am teaching you how to sit appropriately.” 

 

Unsurprisingly, Karna does not resist him. “Very well. But...hmm. How lamentable.”

 

“What? What’s lamentable?”

 

“Surely, you understand. The prospect of my brother wasting his time on such a laborious task saddens me greatly, you see.”

 

Arjuna narrows his eyes. “Are you being cheeky with me?”

 

“Hmm?” Karna blinks. “I do not recall implying such a thing.” He sighs. “How sad...how sad, indeed. To this day, I cannot believe that the son of Indra himself cannot understand such a—”

 

Arjuna yanks Karna back by one of the spikes on his collar. “Listen, and listen well, brother. I am only going to say this once.”

 

Karna nods. “Very well. Although, the intensity of your gaze may make it difficult—”

 

Arjuna silences him with a harsh “shush!” not unlike the one his mother used to quiet him. “Put your legs out in front of you—honestly, I cannot believe I—you know what, never mind. Put your legs in front of you. They are not your seat. The stone is.”

 

Karna obeys, but not without a few words of his own. “I see. That is a very simple assertion, however. I cannot see how I would not know this—”

 

Arjuna resists the urge to ask him why, if he was aware of such a thing, he did not do it in the first place. “Now straighten yourself up.”

 

His brother...lifts the upper half of his body, to his credit, but his progress ends about there. Within a few seconds, he returns to his usual horrifying slouch. 

 

Arjuna rolls his eyes. “Did you even hear me?” 

 

“I did.”

 

“If you did, then why did you return to such a position? Surely, you don’t overshadow an entire table with your body when you sit down to eat with others—”

 

“That is indeed true. Hmm. Although, you have my apologies, brother. I have little experience with that sort of situation.”

 

And Arjuna stops.

 

Everything clicks together—or, rather, it already has. He sighs quietly and curses himself. As annoying as his brother’s daftness could be, it did not exist without reason…

 

“...I see. Alright.” He nods. “Then let me show you.”

 

He seats himself next to Karna and assumes an appropriately straight position. His brother attempts to copy him, but Arjuna can clearly see the way his back crooks. 

 

He resists the familiar annoyance that creeps into his heart. “Like this.” He reaches out and corrects his brother’s position— _ gods, he’s thin as a twig— _ and nods when Karna manages to assume it for more than two seconds. “See? Was that so difficult…?”

 

Karna hums. “I suppose not. Although, I’m not sure when—”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Hmm…?”

 

Arjuna scowls, though not from anger. “I shouldn’t have...been so harsh in my complaints. It only makes sense that...well, never mind.” He pauses, studying his brother. 

 

“Oh? Well, it’s perfectly fine. I never saw it as unusual. In fact, I should be apologizing for—”

 

“Wait a moment.”

 

“Hmm? Did I—”

 

And Arjuna reaches out again—not to correct his brother’s posture, but to envelop him in a hug.

 

For a moment, Karna says nothing, speaking only when Arjuna’s beginning to wonder if he’s somehow died. “Arjuna…? Are you sick? Although, no...I don’t suppose that could be the case…”

 

The concern in his brother’s voice is so comical that Arjuna resists the urge to snort. “No, you fool. I’m  _ hugging _ you.”

 

“Hugging…?”

 

“Yes. Surely, you must know what  _ that _ is, yes?” Arjuna winces at the sharpness of his words. “I...am sorry, really.” He continues, softer this time.. “I…”

 

“Oh. I see. So this is your way of apologizing?”

 

Arjuna sighs. “Certainly.  Whatever you’d like.”

 

“I see.” He can feel his brother nod (mostly because of the way the motion causes his spiked collar to poke Arjuna’s head. Honestly, why does Karna wear that odd contraption?) “Hmm...it is a bit restricting, but also rather pleasant. In that case…”

 

And Arjuna feels his brother’s hand pat his head.

 

“Wh...What are you doing?” He asks, bewildered.

 

“Oh?” Karna continues to bop his head as if he was a pup. “Well, this is  _ my  _ way of apologizing, you see.”

 

“...Ah.”

 

“Actually, I lied.”

 

“What?” Arjuna winces as his brother’s thumb nearly pokes him in the eye.

 

“Well, you see, Ritsuka once told me that there are multiple uses for headpats. Apparently, brotherly affection is one of them.”

 

“Huh.” Arjuna pulls away—and his brother’s hand follows him, continuing to pat his head.  

 

“Karna.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I..appreciate it. I do. Genuinely. But...you don’t need to keep doing it.”

 

“Oh? I see.” Karna nods and removes his hand. “I ap—”

 

“You don’t need to apologize for the slightest things, either.” Arjuna sighs. “Honestly, when you are going to learn that?”

 

“Hmm. Well, I suppose I would not mind if you taught me. It seems that I am now able to tolerate your presence, after all.”

 

Arjuna laughs brusquely. “You, tolerating  _ my _ presence? I’m surprised I can even tolerate yours, with that terrible posture.” Yet, he finds himself smiling.

 

Karna blinks. “Ah. I see. Well then, I suppose I will have to just sit acceptably from now on.”

 

And it takes a moment, but he smiles back.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I still have quite a few spaces open on my friend list, so if you'd like, my friend code is 314,607,563!!
> 
> (btw if I ever roll Karna I'm changing my name to Karnacchi for the day WITNESS ME)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
